


同生共死

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, 双王子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *洛斯里克x洛里安*R级描写有





	同生共死

他们都知道钟敲响了会发生什么。洛斯里克城——那座以孱弱王子为名的城堡，早在多年的权谋斗争与战火中成为一片荒芜之城，高洁的骑士有些发了疯，有些跪在断壁残垣处，悼念逝去的战友与不再回的光辉岁月。  
洛斯里克不愿意传火，他的体质为传火而生，但传火也为他带来了不可摆脱的诅咒。从很小的年纪开始，他孱弱的身体就不再长大。手臂宛若干瘦的女人一样细，甚至连最轻的剑都提不起来。他终日不能离开他的房间，仅依靠些许法术维持基本的生活。这样的病痛不会持续太久——因为洛斯里克本就该因为献身于传火而在年轻时候亡去。但是他的王兄，与他情同手足、同卵的洛里安王子，将这份必死的病痛拆成两份。在慈母一般的主教的引导下，他们的灵魂就像麻绳似的互相纠葛，线缠着线，指尖绕着指尖。  
厄运不会降临到大王子洛里安的头上，是洛里安选择了厄运。无论是在洛斯里克多年的征战中，亦或是挑战聚集地深渊中的恶魔，洛里安都不曾败北。假以时日，他或能成为率领洛斯里克骑士们的优秀将领，而后光复洛斯里克城吧。  
但他没有。与洛斯里克不同，作为能够出门的长兄，洛里安见识到了许多令人哀叹的事物。他们的父亲欧赛鲁斯，因为于远古的魔法成为一条半人半龙的怪兽。洛里安曾有耳闻，他那许久没有上朝的父亲，早在黄叶满地的庭院中通过某种古老的魔法，怀上了什么怪物的种，在数个教堂骑士的守卫下，吟唱着变调了的童谣，迁怒于一切打破他诡谲幻想的人。  
父亲对他们很失望，失望到想要用他的身体再创造出一个新的孩子。洛里安清楚地明白这点，当他选择分担他弟弟的一半诅咒时，他就知道了。母亲早就不知道去了哪里，有人说她在教堂里当蠕虫的教母，但这对洛里安而言并非很令人震撼的消息，毕竟他从小也没见过自己的母亲多少次。自从他明事理开始，他记忆里的家人就只有洛斯里克一个。抚养他们长大的是主教老婆婆，逗他们玩乐的是洛斯里克城内的美丽舞娘，为他们守门的是忠犬一般强壮的波尔多。那些都是仆人，而家人只有洛斯里克一人。家人理应无条件的满足，所以只要是弟弟的要求，无论多么痛苦，洛里安都会甘之如饴。  
正如现在，洛斯里克半躺在他盈满了羽毛的床垫上，后背靠着他身形巨大、双腿却已经残废的王兄时，洛里安不觉得丝毫的疲倦。  
“王兄……”  
洛斯里克环住了他的后背。背负了诅咒的洛里安说不出任何一个字，他干涸的嗓子只能发出低沉如铁锈的喘气声，以作为对自己弟弟的应答。  
“……吾想去外头看看。”  
——不可以。  
洛里安摇了摇头，试图发出更大的声音，但是仍旧仅仅是更大一声的气音。他的银发随着动作左右摆动，配合着他跪在床上、半趴着的姿势，使得他像一条摇尾巴的银色长毛狗。  
——洛斯里克，你的身体，不可以。  
“……为什么？”  
小王子慢慢地爬到他王兄的皇冠附近，贴着洛里安的耳朵尖尖，有气无力地反问。洛里安最受不住洛斯里克这么说话。洛斯里克虽然从未离开过洛斯里克城，甚至从未离开过大书库，但他却意外地明白王兄的弱点，比如他的耳朵与他的脖颈。每次只要洛斯里克一旦趴在洛里安的肩头，贴着他的耳畔说话，洛里安就难以拒绝他的要求。  
对洛里安来说，这种感觉太奇怪了，有些像世人所说的“恋爱”的感觉。他们是家人，但每当洛斯里克如此亲昵的时候，洛里安就觉得他们的灵魂仿佛融合在了一起，他们二人的心情如同黑漆漆的浆糊泥巴似的搅拌在一起，永远无法分离。  
洛斯里克用他过长的指甲和纤细手指撩动着洛里安耳畔的头发，轻柔的气息吐在洛里安头盔附近。  
“……吾亲爱的王兄，你也很想出去吧？”  
洛里安再次大力地摇摇头，他用双手托住他的弟弟，好让洛斯里克更容易地趴在他的肩头。他的弟弟一辈子没有离开过大书库，而洛里安也完全不知道是哪阵风让他的弟弟在此刻如此想要离开这里。尽管诅咒使他们相连，可他们也并非怀有相同的心情。洛斯里克的见解与征战多年的洛里安或许有大量的差距，但洛里安甘愿如此。除了危害到洛斯里克的事情，洛里安都会执行。  
“火之将熄……”像是明白洛里安永远也不会松口让他出门，也不会离开他以后，洛斯里克趴在他王兄的脊背上，玩弄着洛里安的头发，时而把它们打成一个漂亮的结，时而把它们松散开来，“吾亲爱的王兄，这样的日子也许不能长久……”  
跪在地上的喑哑骑士不知道他的弟弟指的是什么。他们二人苦难的命运因为洛里安主动承担了洛斯里克的诅咒而延长了数十年。但在洛里安的印象里，尽管洛斯里克城权力动荡多年，来挑战他们的人也有许多，那些人全都像打扫灰尘那样容易地就被击败了。洛里安从来都知道他们的命运不会长久，但洛斯里克或许在此刻感受到了某种迫近而来的危险，嗅到了终结的味道了吧。  
“那么……就请以另外的方式满足吾的玩乐之心吧。”  
洛斯里克玩乐的方式很少，因为这可怜的王子孱弱得像一根羽毛，甚至无法抬起他兄长的王冠。洛斯里克其中之一的乐趣就是与他的兄长一起在床上进行一些轻柔的打闹。  
洛里安当然明白，他在沉默中把洛斯里克轻轻放下，靠着床铺的另一侧，然后以手撑着地，慢慢地爬动到高台之下，捡起了之前掉落了大量羽毛，再一把将它们搂在怀里，全部放在洛斯里克身边。  
——他们开始互相扔羽毛。  
这个游戏是洛斯里克发明的，他终日躺在床上郁郁寡欢。在某次的阅读中，洛斯里克读到人类社会有扔枕头这项床上游戏。不过由于洛斯里克柔弱到连枕头都举不起来，他便把那些枕头用法术全部拆开，让里头多数的羽毛纷纷扬扬地飘洒出来。这也是洛斯里克为数不多能从事的体力运动了。  
洛斯里克抓起他身边其中一根羽毛，往洛里安脸上扔去。洛里安有时候会用手接住，有时候如果接得来不及，就会用嘴巴叼住一两根，而后再把它们尽数吹回或者轻轻地扔回他弟弟的身边。  
有时候洛斯里克还会调皮地玩弄他的兄长。洛斯里克知道洛里安怕痒，特别是脖子和耳朵那里，他便会特地朝着那里扔羽毛。每次被这样的羽毛扔中，洛里安都会因为皮肤有些发痒而不自觉地抖一抖。在洛斯里克看来，想要抖掉铠甲里的羽毛的洛里安，就像一只大型动物一样可爱。而每当这时候，洛斯里克都会特意再次爬到洛里安的身上，在洛里安的帮助下，卸下洛里安身上厚重的铠甲。而后那些不小心掉进铠甲里的羽毛就会随着里面伤痕累累却泛白的壮实肉体一起显现出来。  
洛斯里克喜欢他哥哥的肉体，是羡慕式的喜欢。那是洛斯里克从未拥有过的、独属于正常人的身体。每次帮助洛里安取出羽毛的时候，洛斯里克都会有意无意地触碰他王兄的肉体。从前胸下方那一道深厚的伤痕，再到后背上数个黑红色的三道爪痕。洛斯里克细长的指甲曾经试图轻轻抠过洛里安腰部的一个小小浅痕，却意料之外地收获了他哥哥的突然粗重的喘息。据别人说，这些伤痕的大部分，都是洞底恶魔长长的指甲留下的——每次想到这些，洛斯里克都会心生妒忌。洛斯里克的指甲是那么纤细，他本人是如此的孱弱，而无法给自己的兄长留下任何的痕迹。洛斯里克花了他最大的力气捏住自己兄长的后颈，模仿书上捏住宠物猫的方法那样。可是，就算洛斯里克用光了所有的力气，洛里安的脖颈上也只留下了一个几分钟就消逝的红痕。  
所以，洛斯里克在这种时候什么也不会说，他只会默默地把王兄的弱点一个又一个地记在心里。洛里安害怕别人接近他的脖颈，所以洛斯里克就会试图趴在上面掩盖住他的弱点。洛里安被别人触碰腰部上的伤口就会剧烈地颤抖，于是洛斯里克绝对不会让任何一个人接近洛里安的腰部——除了洛斯里克自己。  
洛里安的下半身完全瘫痪，但这并不代表洛里安没有对爱的需求。洛斯里克喜欢“羽毛大战”，因为他能够撩着那些羽毛使洛里安完全兴奋起来。洛里安成了哑巴与瘸子，但他的忠诚不改，洛斯里克能从他王兄不断加重的喘息中感受到他情不自禁的生理愉悦。在前几次如此打闹的时候，洛里安就有这样的征兆了，只不过那时候洛里安会挣扎着想要离开，因为他不想要在弟弟面前做这么低俗的事情。可洛斯里克总能够想方设法赖在他的王兄身边，轻柔地在他耳边说话，偶尔撒娇，直到洛里安满脸通红地趴在原地，走也不是，动也不是。  
洛里安后来也接受了这种来自弟弟的“宠爱”，在他弟弟的怂恿下，他也渐渐放下独属于骑士的矜持，按照洛斯里克所引导的，在洛斯里克面前展现出他最不堪的一面。洛斯里克对此十分满意，他的王兄是他世界中的光，是他最亲密的家人与灵魂的伴侣，而掌控洛里安本身，就是宣称对于洛里安的绝对依赖权。  
每当这时候，洛斯里克会让洛里安狗爬式地趴在床上（虽然这也是洛里安的一贯动作），洛斯里克用他细长的手指尖轻柔地抚摸过洛里安胯间胀大的物体与他饱满的卵蛋。只要听到更深、更愉悦的喘息，洛斯里克就会得到满足——他，这个孱弱的王子，也能够为他的王兄带来快乐。尽管洛斯里克的身体不适合任何性事，他也没有这个需求，可是光看着他健硕的兄长在他跟前有些难为情地脱光了自己的铠甲，抬起有些伤痕的臀部，露出他最脆弱的那一面，并在洛斯里克持续的挑逗下释放出他的全部，洛斯里克都会感到无尽的荣耀。在习惯了洛斯里克掌控过后的洛里安，也能从这种互动中获得除却生理快感外的臣服欲。洛里安是奉献型的人，他早就把自己的一生献给了他病弱的弟弟，又何必在乎这一些其他的献身呢？于是，在某些时刻，洛里安甚至会贴合洛斯里克的动作，偶尔扭动他的腰，使得洛斯里克抚慰的动作能够更贴合他持续而来的快感。  
“洛里安，吾亲爱的王兄……”洛斯里克不断地在洛里安耳边呢喃，声音有气无力得像鬼魂，但洛里安却上瘾般的喜欢这种声音，一如洛里安沉迷于洛斯里克的抚慰一样。从某些方面来看，洛斯里克或许和他们共同的父亲一样有些疯狂，可是他孱弱的身体也承载不住更大的野心，他唯一的野心——就仅仅是和洛里安永远地在一起而已。  
当洛里安彻底释放他自己的时候，洛里安有些脱力，但他依旧克制着不让自己的身体那么快速地倒下，毕竟他的身上还趴着他的弟弟。  
于是，洛斯里克缓慢地移动到王兄的身边，指尖挑起洛里安的下颚。洛里安喘着气，他随着洛斯里克的动作抬起头，迎接来自他兄弟的吻。这个吻那么长，又那么轻柔，好似花窗上倒映出阳光，又好似洛斯里克城不再的光辉时代。  
洛斯里克城的故事不会完结。假若洛斯里克城这对畸形的兄弟与这座城终要毁灭的话……  
“吾会与你一起死去，吾亲爱的王兄。”

FIN


End file.
